


May the Speed Force Be With You

by violaloki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Invasion, M/M, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: When it comes down to it, Barry does end up saving Iris, and for the first time all year, the speed force seemed to be on his side.





	

_"When the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the Big Bang to form reality as you know it, we were there."_

_"When the last proton decays, stops vibrating, and plunges the universe into heat death, we'll be there too."_

_"The Speed Force is eternity itself, an endless void of time and energy."_

_"The future isn't written yet and it might not even be what you saw. You need to focus on the here and now. You need to live your life. " _

_ "There are no strings on me" _

* * *

 

You would think that an afterlife would not be such a shock considering all that Len has seen, but the fact that he was interacting with a force of nature was a tad unnerving.

He floated through the endless abyss, seeing millions of alternate timelines and how everyone in his life effects the timeline. 

He was originally approached by the speed force in the form of Barry Allen, the love of his life, as sappy as it sounds.

"Barry's dna was rewired after the particle accelerator explosion on your Earth. Barry altered the timeline resulting in...undesirable effects on the universe. There is a reason we saved you which will be obvious soon enough."

And so he passed every possible scene, continuing through the shimmering endless void of time....


End file.
